bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Day One
Day One is 1st episode of Bakugan: Protectors of Vestroia. Plot 20 years ago A giant energy asteroids is hitting Bayview and there is no damage a playing cards are falling like rain. A group of four kids are entering a restricted area (the park of Bayview). (Dan in mind): If you are wondering what heck are we doing? (Marucho): We are so close guys! (Dan in mind): The boy with t-shirt and glasses that's Marucho Marukura he is nevertheless a man of few chances! The kids enter successfully at through a fence. (Runo): Are you sure this is the place Dan? (Dan): Totally. (Dan in mind): That's my love Runo Misaki and she doesn't know it?! (Marucho): Okay let me get this we are looking for nothing! (Dan): The cops saw a strange colourful orbs and it's better than nothing. (Runo): There are here. Intro Dan and co. are very very excited to see three orbs. (Marucho): Ooh I'll take my words back this is really cool! (Dan): Let's be careful guys! (Marucho): Did you hear that? (Strange voice): Bakugan (Dan): Ok now I'm hearing it! (Runo): Guys look. (Dan): It's just play ball. The red ball opens and revealing he was the voice speaking with Dan. (Dan): Who are you? (Drago): My name is Dragonoid and I'm your partner. Dragonoid closes himself and the group were silent. (Dan): Okay that just hit a level 10 of strange. (Runo): Even I found my Bakugan. (Marucho): Me too! Dan's Team was pleased about what they have found. Present (Barbara): Dear the breakfast is ready! (Dan): I'm coming mom. (Max): Eat slowly my son! (Dan): HAHHHA bye! Before leaving Dan kisses his parents and goes on his bike to the woods where Runo and Jeff are waiting. (Dan): Sorry I'm late. (Marucho): Honesty you came just in time. (Both): Battlefield open gate card set. The two cards grow bigger on the battlefield. (Marucho): Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand Aquos Seaspray. (Seaspray): Prepare your butt for kicking! (Dan): Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand Pyros Dragonoid (Announcer): Drago (800) Seaspray (400) (Dan): Ready (Marucho, laughs): I was born ready Ability card activate Clash Buster (Announcer): Seaspray (900) Drago (600) (Seaspray): It's time to cool off your passions. Seaspray shoot a massive cyclones at Drago. (Seaspray): That end well ah!? (Drago): Not bad Seaspray my turn! (Dan): Gate card open Pyrus Reactor. Pyrus Reactor opens and Drago's power level returns. (Dan): Remember Marucho this is training exercise. (Marucho): Yeah exercise. (Dan): Ability Activate Fire Devastation (Jeff): Ohh crud. Drago splits a fire ball and Jeff loses Round 1 (Announcer): Marucho life force 30 (Dan): Well I win! (Marucho): 1 Round doesn't mean winning, Gate Card set Bakugan Brawl (Dan): Bakugan Brawl (Marucho): Ability Activate Fierce Stream. (Announcer): Seaspray (500) Drago (700) (Drago): Dan (Dan): I'm here twin ability activate Fire Devastation + Fierce Dragon. (Marucho): Clever, but not enough gate Card open Pyrus Spotting Out. (Dan): Do you think that's gonna beat Drago. (Marucho): What a? (Seaspray): Do something dude! The twin abilities got rid of the Fierce Stream. (Announcer): Jeff life force 0 (Marucho): Are you all right Seaspray? (Seaspray): I'm okay, but that hurt. (Dan): Don't feel bad man. (Marucho): HAHAHHA thanks man. (Runo): Well done Dan. The field closes and everything is back to normal. Tigrerra jumps on Runo's shoulder. (Tigrerra): You fought well Drago! (Drago): Thank you Tigrerra. (Dan): Come on let's go I'm starving (Marucho): Do you think for anything instead of food! The Group goes to Misaki's Smoothies. (Pa Misaki): How are the smoothies boys? (Marucho): Good as usual sir! (Dan): I agree. (Runo): Don't give money Dan! (Dan): Why? (Runo): The smoothies are free. (Seaspray): Ok that was the stranger thing ever. (Marucho): What do you mean Seaspray they gave us the smoothies because we like VIP personas. (Seaspray): Ohh now I get it. (Drago): Me too. (Dan): All right my friends let's go home. The group is satisfied with the smoothies and they leave. (Dan in mind): We will remember it like that was yesterday when we found the Bakugan. A two Pyrus Mantonoids are in one of Chicago's cities and one Haos Griffon in Spain. (Dan in mind): It turns out we're not the only ones! Dan and Drago briefly returned to the place they have meet. (Drago): Dan are you? (Dan): I'm fine Drago! Dan goes home in the dark, but with a drone spying on them. (Unknown male): Hmm interesting Nillios shows out the shadows seeing footage of Drago in action and the mysterious figure smirks about Dan Kouzo's gift. THE END Major Events *Dan, Marucho, Runo get their Bakugan. *The first brawl is Dan vs Marucho. *The mysterious man starts his plan to get the Dragonoid. Characters *Dan Kouzo (first appearance) *Runo Misaki (first appearance) *Marucho (first appearance) *Barbara Kouzo (first appearance) *Max Kouzo (first appearance) *Ma Misaki (first appearance; cameo) *Pa Misaki(first appearance) *The Mysterious Man (first appearance) Bakugan Used By Dan *Drago (first appearance) By Marucho *Seaspray (first appearance) Trivia *The introduction of the Bakugan is similar to Battle Planet 1 hour special Origin of the Species. *Where Seaspray was saying stranger thing is refencence to Netflix's horror series Stranger Things. Category:Episodes Category:Bakugan: Protectors of Vestroia